dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 24 Page 2
“It took a long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary,” Riddle continued still. “But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that’s where you came in, Harry. You and your friend here found it, and I couldn’t have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was you, the very person I was most anxious to meet…” “And why did you want to meet me?” Harry asked, trying to seem as though he were calm. Gohan knew differently though, Harry was angrier than he had ever been at that moment, and his ki was proving it by jumping a little. “Well, you see, Ginny told me all about you, Harry.” Riddle said, eyeing Harry still. “Your whole fascinating history.” His eyes moved to look at the scar on Harry’s forehead, his expression slightly frowning and hungry. “I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, and meet you if I could. So I decided to show you of my capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust-” “Hagrid’s our friend!” Gohan shouted furiously, the electricity now jumping within five feet around him, causing Harry to jump away. “And I’m willing to bet you set him up, didn’t you? You planned it all out right from the beginning. I thought you got the wrong person once I confirmed Hagrid wasn’t the Heir, but now I see-” Riddle laughed once more, that cold high pitch sound echoing throughout the room. “And how, may I ask, did you confirm that Hagrid wasn’t the Heir Gohan Son?” Gohan smirked, “You might be willing to monologue about important things others want to know, but I don’t tell people I don’t like about my secrets.” “Like you have any secrets I’d have to worry about, you pathetic little Mudblood.” Riddle sneered. He continued. “And anyway, it was my word against Hagrid’s. Well, you can imagine how it looked to old Armando Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parentless but so brave, school prefect, model student… on the other hand big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls… but I admit, even I'' was surprised how well my plan had worked. I thought ''someone must realize that Hagrid couldn’t possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken me five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance… as though Hagrid had the brains, or the power!” Riddle then went on to explain how Dumbledore was the only one who didn’t idolize him as a brilliant student, who had never shown any special treatment towards him. he was probably suspicious of Riddle too, who probably did assume he had done it instead. “I bet Dumbledore saw right through you.” Harry stated, his eyes staring angrily and his teeth grinding. “I wouldn’t have doubted it,” Gohan added, hoping to agitate the Heir. “I saw how Dumbledore stared at you in that memory; he didn’t trust you then and I’m positive he never did. You might have been everyone’s pet then, smart and polite and pitiful, but Dumbledore’s the only person I can think of who could have found out what anyone truly was, what dark secrets they kept.” He smiled at this, Which is how I got here in the first place, how it all began. Riddle scowled at Gohan, “Well, he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled. I knew it wouldn’t have been safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school.” He continued talking, saying that he wouldn’t have wasted his knowledge of its location. So he imprinted a memory of his sixteen year old self onto the diary, hoping that some future Hogwarts student would get it and open it so that he could finish Slytherin’s ‘noble work’. Gohan thought it was over the top and pathetic, reciting it as if in a school play. But it didn’t matter, since Harry pointed out it was all in vain. “Well, you haven’t finished it.” Harry declared victoriously. “No one’s died this time, not even the cat-” Gohan paused, no longer listening to Harry speak, his eyes looking directly at Riddle (who was still looking at Harry). That was right; no one HAD died this time. If Riddle wanted to kill people it would have been only too easy, seeing as no one could expect an attack at any time and there were so many targets he could have had at any place using the plumbing. So why hadn’t he killed any of the students if he wanted to get rid of muggle-borns seriously? And then, it hit him. The way Riddle was always eyeing Harry, how he focused all of his attention on him, and how he said that he wanted to meet Harry and talk to him. It was so obvious now… Riddle was after Harry for some reason! Gohan was going to bring this up, but Riddle cut him off before he could say anything. “Haven’t I already told you,” Riddle said softly, “that killing Mudbloods doesn’t matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been—''you''.” Harry and Gohan stared at Riddle, their expressions fearful (Harry mainly) and shocked. “Well,” Gohan started, “At least you’re not obsessive enough to purposely attack innocent children to get Harry’s attention, and it’s a damn good thing you’re only setting a dangerous murdering serpent out to almost kill people.” Riddle glared at Gohan with absolute hatred, “Is there any way I can make you shut up you little brat?” Gohan smirked again, “You could try, but that may result with you loosing the majority of your limbs.” Riddle continued, “Imagine how angry I was when the next time my diary was opened, it was Ginny who was writing to me, not you or,” he cast, for the first time, a look of pure venom at Gohan, “your friend. She saw Gohan give you the diary, you see, and panicked. What if you had found out how to work it and I had repeated all of her secrets to you two? What if, even worse, I told her who’d been strangling roosters? So the foolish little brat waited until the dormitory was empty and took it back.” As Riddle talked more, Gohan’s rage was increased even more. Riddle was the Heir all along, using Ginny as a puppet to fulfill his desires and get to Harry. It was taking every once of human in him to not blast the bastard in smithereens, so that he could learn even more of what this foul being had done. He listened as Riddle explained that Ginny told them Harry and the others loved to solve mysteries, and that people thought either he or Gohan was the Heir since they could speak Parseltongue. He told them how he had formulated a plan to use Ginny as bait, writing the message on the wall and came down here to wait. Gohan’s eyes now almost repeatedly switched from black to green and his hair went up a little and then down as he listened to Riddle. He described how he was able to leave the diary and Ginny’s crying and sobbing with much amusement and malice in his voice. That was enough to cause the static around Gohan to jump once more, this time it became more violent and erratic, causing sparks to jump off his body and a crackling to be heard. “Are you enjoying my little story Gohan?” Riddle sneered. “I couldn’t help but notice the excitement radiating off of your body.” “The only excitement that I’m feeling is the fact that when you’re done speaking I’ll be one to shut you up permanently, you egotistical bastard.” Gohan growled. Riddle smirked, “I’d very much like to see that Mudblood. Anyway, I have many questions for you, Harry Potter.” “Like what?” Harry spat, his fists clenched and his eyes narrowed. “Well,” Riddle started, smiling pleasingly, “how is it that you— a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent— managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort’s powers were destroyed?” Gohan noticed that his were flash of blood red in his eyes as he stared hungrily at Harry. It both did and didn’t make sense that Riddle would want to learn more about the “Dark Lord” Voldemort. It was understood that Riddle was curious, just as most of the whole magical population was about how a simple baby could completely destroy a feared dark and powerful wizard. But why was he so obsessed with knowing this plain question? Voldemort wasn’t even around in Riddle’s age… or was he? Gohan’s gasped a little, what if Riddle knew Voldemort when he was a kid?! What if he and Voldemort were friends or something, and that was why he was so persistent? “Why do you care how I escaped?” Harry asked suspiciously, eyeing Riddle, “Voldemort was after your time…” “Voldemort,” Riddle said softly, “is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter…” Gohan’s eyes widened, he was right! But what he saw next disproved his theory, but only a little though. He took out Harry’s wand from the pocket of his robes and began to trace out three words in the air, shimmering in red and gold-like sparks and flames. TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE The next thing he did was wave the wand one time, and then the letters started rearranging themselves, only to form a sentence that Harry and Gohan hadn’t expected: I AM LORD VOLDEMORT “You gotta be kidding me!” Gohan growled. “Manipulating Ginny, being the Heir of Slytherin, anything else you’d like to tell us about yourself?!” Riddle laughed once more, making some of the hairs on Gohan’s tail stand up a little. “You see? It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father’s name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother’s side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Harry, Gohan— I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!” There was silence between everyone in the room at that moment; the only sound was the crackling of electricity as the two younger boys contemplating what they had heard. Riddle was smiling in an evil sort of way, just looking at Harry with a kind of admiration and hunger still. And then, a sort of muffled giggling was heard. Harry and Riddle turned to see Gohan, whose head was hung downward, looking at the ground. His face was hidden from them, but the sound was definitely coming from him. Then, the giggling turned into chuckling that echoed a little, causing the other two boys to become very curious as to what was going on. The chuckling turned into laughter, slowly gaining momentum. Gohan began to lift his head, and they soon saw Gohan’s face. His eyes were closed, but his features were very strange. He seemed very amused, but it was very much like the way that Riddle laughed, that feeling that it was a very hollow and wicked laugh. Gohan’s laughter soon became hysterical, and he threw his head back, the sound echoing throughout the entire chamber, sounding as if there were ten Gohans. The electricity around Gohan’s body began to jump off of him, zapping the floor and circling him as more static rose to his body. Gohan’s tail unwound from his body, swaying in the air as if it were in the wind. Gohan then stopped laughing abruptly, and turned to face Riddle, wiping the tears from his eyes. Riddle took a step back in shock, not expecting this to happen. Gohan took a few steps forward toward the Heir of Slytherin, so that he was now between The Boy Who Lived and The Dark Lord. And Gohan spoke, his voice firm and clear. “So this is the infamous Lord Voldemort: The Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who, the greatest dark wizard ever to walk the Earth, and now the Heir of Slytherin who controls the monster lurking in the Chamber of Secrets.” Gohan taunted his voice peculiarly calm, staring directly at Riddle. “I must say Harry, from yours and everyone else’s description here I was expecting someone who could have actually posed a real threat to me. I’m surprised Riddle accomplished a plan like this, so ruthless and impassive, with the results he received seeing as he almost got caught a dozen times!” “So this is the reason that the greatest threat to the magical world was created; your daddy knew what a rotten little stinker you’d be in the future and wanted to get out while he still had the chance, and your mother went to the other world in peace after you were brought into this place. So what if you’re ashamed of what happened, it’s better to have never met your parents before they left you to have seen them go away repeatedly throughout your whole life! You call your father foul and pathetic, but look who’s taken and tortured the lives of hundreds of innocent people, only to have been finally stopped by A BABY! That is what I would call being pathetic. And then, only a year ago you were practically whooped again by the exact same person, who had just as much experience at magic then when he stopped you last time, while you had all these “dark powers” at your disposal and yours alone.” Riddle just stood there, shaking in what was either fury or fear while finally looking at Gohan. His eyes were narrowed in anger and his red gleam was focused on Gohan. “I’m tired of hearing you praise yourself Riddle,” Gohan continued, “This conversation has gone on long enough. Watch very closely Harry, this is the strength that I control and told you about. Watch how quickly the greatest menace the magic world, your world, has ever witnessed falls to the hands of a simple Mudblood, who holds more power in his hand than in your entire body, Voldemort.” Gohan flipped backwards a little, and continued to do so until he was about a hundred feet away from Riddle and Harry, deep into the Chamber once more. Riddle just stood there, smiling evilly as if nothing was going to happen. Gohan smirked, “This’ll be like ripping through tissue. One punch is all I’ll need.” Gohan, raised his left hand, and crimson red energy began radiated around it, making it the deadliest weapon in the Chamber at that moment. Gohan jumped into the air, and as his foot touched the ground he pushed himself forward with such speed and strength that he flew directly to Riddle, a white aura surrounding the boy. Gohan smirked triumphantly as he glided towards Riddle, his left hand thrown in front of his body. To Riddle and Harry this may have seemed like he was only just a blur, but compared to all of the other Z Warriors this was pretty slow (Gohan wanted to saver the moment he killed Riddle). Gohan was racing at the Heir, only mere seconds away from destroying Riddle. His fist was only inches away from Riddle’s still smiling face, but then—— BBBBAAAAMMMM!!!! A HUGE bright blue energy blast slammed into Gohan at such an incredible force that Gohan was knocked two hundred feet away from everyone else, crashing into the wall right next to Slytherin’s Statue, leaving a huge crater in the side, and Gohan’s body was slightly scorched. He fell from the crater, though since he was not very weak he was able to land on his feet. His face and clothes had scorch marks on them, and smoke was lightly rising from his body. His face was confused, though angry mostly. He phased over to the others, so that he was right in front of Riddle once more, a scowl spread on Gohan’s face while Riddle just stood there smiling and Harry just standing, looking shocked at what had just happened. Gohan walked over, and grabbed Riddle by his collar, lifting him in the air (he was strangely still smiling). “What the hell did you do Riddle?! How do you have that much ki, let alone control it?!” Riddle didn’t answer, he just chuckled evilly, and his red eyes gleamed. Gohan raised his other hand, a red energy forming in it. “ANSWER ME!!” “Because he doesn’t have that much power to spare,” A voice called out, “though I do.” Gohan froze, dropping Riddle to the ground. Riddle grinned as he got back up on his feet. He, Harry and Gohan stared into the shadows of the chamber, seeing a black figure leaning against a column. It was big, and had something waving around in the back. It didn’t look human by the shape of it, though it was similar. “No.” Gohan spoke softy, dropping to his knees, still looking, “It can’t be. You’re dead.” Harry looked to his friend, “Gohan? What’s going on?” “Well that is what most people thought,” the raspy voice continued, “but unfortunately people like to believe what they hope to happen, something that never happens sadly.” Gohan got up, looking as though he was about to pass out, his eyes filled with fear and his hands shaking as they were clenched. Riddle grinned, walking back a little. “That’s the problem with the world today,” he told the figure. “When the two most powerful evils known are presumed dead, they never realize they’ll come back stronger.” The figure nodded, “I agree. You see boys, we are unlike the rest of the wickedness and powerful beings in the world. We have powers and skills that no one on Earth can match, we are both the most dangerous beings in our own worlds, and we are both,” the figure looked at the two boys, “ones that had the ill-fated embarrassment of being postponed from our plans by two little brats. We are back, we are the fate of both worlds, and… we are perfect. ” The figure stepped into the light, earning a gasp from Harry and a growl from Gohan, whose white aura now flashed powerfully around him. The figure’s dark green skin was the color of poison, and the black spots gleamed with darkness coming from them. His huge feet and legs stopped moving, his yellow eyes were beady and narrowed, though had a spark of triumph in them. his orange beak-like mouth was turned into a smirk, his antennae-like head attracting much attention like the wings moving on his back A fiery yellow-golden aura surrounded the being, with sounds of screams and terror coming to Gohan’s mind. His thick, scorpion-like tail swayed all around, ready to strike at any moment. Even as he wasn’t the same as when Gohan faced him last, there was no mistaking the ki he was feeling, nor the same feeling of fear and doom he felt a year ago. “And since we’re perfection,” (Imperfect) Cell smirked, “there’s no way you brats can beat us, no way to escape the inevitability of death. Hello Gohan, did you miss me?” Chapter 25 Category:Fan Fiction